Depression and Draco
by aasharpiepen
Summary: Depression has struck Hermione Granger, the brains that once held the answers to everything, have been taken over by tears, tragedy and trauma. But she is determined to start afresh. Draco see's an article in the Daily Prophet which sickens him to the depth of his stomach. How will he cope now?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story on here, so please be gentle..XD Please review, that'll help me a lot! :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, just the plot..:D **

**Chapter one. **

DRACO

Hermione Granger. I thought, the freak with a bush on her head. The mudblood. The geek. "You filthy little mudblood!" - I smiled as I remembered the look on her face. I remember the pain when her fist crashed into my face, the force of it made me stumble back, aghast at who just showed me up. I grimaced at the memories.

Now, I live with only my house elf Cooper as company. I lived in a large, grand old house in the outskirts of London. In the day, I worked in the Ministry as an Auror. It was easy for me to get the job, with all my experience with the Dark Arts, even though some people still labelled me as a Dark wizard, which could upset me. You can't change the past, only get over it. I ate my porridge, alone whilst reading the Daily Prophet. As I flicked through the pages, one particular article caught my eye, 'GRANGER STARTS AT MINISTRY'. I read through the article, my hands shaking for some unknown reason as I did so, my heart thumping in my chest like a bass drum in a rock band, what is wrong with my body?!

_'Muggle born witch, Hermione Granger, has been appointed a job at the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Her skills and experience will help the Ministry greatly. Granger was a member of the 'Golden Trio' in her School days, along with the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley whose father, Arther works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department and also finds Muggles extremely interesting. Hermione played a large part in the defeat of Lord Voldemort along with Weasley and Potter, the three of them together managed to find and destroy Voldemorts horcruxes with help from a others along the way. The trio suffered several great losses during their long journey to victory - Ronald lost his older brother Fred Weasley, which was a tragic blow to the whole family, especially George Weasley who was Fred's twin. Potter lost many people whom he meant a lot to him, including Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Sirius Black - Harry's godfather and former prisoner in Azkaban. Granger had to personally wipe her parents memories in order to protect them. She has now replaced those memories and they are both fully aware of the events that passed. The wizarding world hope to see many great improvements in the department benifiting from the help of Hermione Granger, who is said to be 'The smartest witch of her age' by many.'_

What?!

I couldn't believe what I had just read. It seemed impossible that she was going to be working in the same place as I do. I stood up, my hands still shaking, bile rising in my throat. I didn't want to imagine seeing her in work. I managed to get my things together, struggling with quivering hands. When I was finally ready, I apparated to the Ministry.

HERMIONE

I lived in a small cottage on my own in Cumbria. It was perfect for me, as I could apparate anywhere I wanted to go, I don't get many visitors at all, my parents come to see me every month or so just to catch up. I regularly hear from Ginny and Harry, sometimes Neville and Luna. Most people thought that I was mad but in actual truth I was just trying to forget the horror of that night.

About 2 months ago I had found out that Ron was cheating on me, to make it fifty times worse, with Lavender Brown! I had come back from seeing my parents, I thought I was going to be staying over night but they had a surprise visit from some friends they had in Australia. So I stayed for dinner, then apparated back home to find Ron and Lavender in each others arms in our bed! MY bed! I don't know how I felt. Feelings escaped me. I just stood their, closed my eyes for a few seconds just to check that it was actually happening and walked straight back out again, ignoring Ron's hurried excuses and shouted protests.

I was heartbroken. So heartbroken that I moved away from everything and everyone. I had only just told my parents where I was and what had happened about 2 months ago. Ginny, however, I had told a couple of days after it had happened. She was a huge support, Harry as well. Both of them were so worried about me, they came to see me most days and delivered meals and other supplies as I wasn't eating or looking after myself properly.

I had fallen into deep depression. A dark tunnel in which I was stuck, unable to see the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sosososo sorry its been like centuries since I updated, I promise they'll be more frequent from now! So, Hermione's going to be starting work at the Ministry, strangely enough, where Draco works. ;-) **

HERMIONE

I forced myself to pull my duvet off my snug body and my skin met the icy cold air of my cottage. The heating had broken.

Again.

Great. Just what I needed. My stomach let out a sound like an avalanche. Bugger.I don't even know when I last ate. That would explain it.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screeched "ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

"Yes, sorry, I'm coming no-OOUCH! Agh, shit, that hurt!" I screamed as I stubbed my toe on a leg of my bed.

Excuse my french, that killed.

"Hermione? Oh, 'Mione, what the hell have you been doing?! Me and Harry have been worried shitless about you! How long have you been in bed for? When did you last go out? When did you last eat? What did you eat? How long have you been on your own? Are you okay?"

The rush of Ginny's questions greeted me when I finally managed to hop over to my door and open it. Yeah, hi Ginny, nice to see you too!

"I. DON'T. BLOODY. KNOW!" I yelled at her, storming past her to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sorry, I've just been so worried about you. I haven't heard from you for about a fortnight and you weren't answering my letters. I'm only angry because I care about you and I'm worried. I love you 'Mione, please open the door?" Ginny moaned, obviously upset.

"Well, actually I'm peeing at the moment, so can you wait a minute?" I tried to laugh, but it didn't really work. When was the last time I actually laughed properly? Blimey, I don't even know.

"Oh, okay, well hurry up peeing, I want a big hug from my best friend" Ginny laughed.

At least she can laugh.

I quickened my peeing and hurried out, because what I really needed was a big hug and to be told that I was loved. She engulfed me in her arms and we just stood holding eachother for ages. Until I realised that tomorrow was my first day working at the Ministry.

"Oh, Ginny, I forgot to tell you!" I said, breaking us apart.

"What?!" She interrupted, blimey, she was impatient!

"I got a job, just to sort of take my mind off things and get me back into a routine. I thought that was what I really needed." I said, quite pleased with myself.

"Hermione! Don't wear yourself out too much, but well done for realising and doing something about it!" She smiled at me.

I really needed some food in my empty stomach, otherwise I'd collapsed right there and then. I made my way into my cute little kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Tea?" I asked as it boiled.

"Mmm, please. That'll suit me perfectly!" She replied.

I made the tea and some toast for myself, I gave Ginny a couple of biscuits, I don't have much in my cupboards.

We sat down in my living room, her in my armchair and I sat with my legs up on my sofa. We sat, chatted and drank tea for what seemed like hours. Time flies when I'm with Ginny, there's always something to talk about and she's a right gossip queen, with Harry and all.

"So, tell me about this new job of yours." Ginny demanded.

"Oh, well I thought I could be quite useful in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department, so I wrote to the Ministry and they replied within minutes saying they'd love to take me on, with me being muggle born and that. So they said I could start tomorrow, and if I need any help, I can go to Arthur. I thought he'd of told you, or perhaps he doesn't know yet." I pondered.

"Yeah, you would be very good in that department, that's a definite! No, my father hasn't told me, well, to be fair, I haven't seen him recently. They went to Egypt again, but me and Harry didn't fancy it."

"How is Harry by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, he's, you know, just Harry." She laughed. "Just getting on with Auror business and occasionally goes to Hogwarts to visit, but he's just the same as ever!"

We chatted until she had to go back, which was after lunch, about 4pm. I had a shower, made myself some beans and egg and sat with some cocoa and read a fiction book.

DRACO

I sat in bed, reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing exciting. I turned my light off and dozed into a deep sleep.

My alarm woke me at 7.45am. I tipped out of bed and carried out my usual morning routine and apparated to work.

"Morning Malfoy" "Morning Sir" "Good day Draco" the usual morning greetings met my ears as I made my way to my office.

The only odd surprise, was a familiar bush of brown hair.

Oh Merlin. I felt the bile rising up again at the sight of her.

I glared at her and she met my gaze. Staring back as intently as me.

Maybe I could get her fired?


End file.
